


The Future

by Curly



Category: Voltron: Defenders of Tomorrow, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi is there but with differents names, Bad Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, I loved the HCs so i wrote this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly/pseuds/Curly
Summary: Leakira rise.





	The Future

**Author's Note:**

> i love klance and i still shipp them, this new leakira thing idea is in fact funny to distract ourselves, its rly not that deep lol  
>  
> 
> [Akira=Keith, Leandro=Lance, Tadashi=Shiro, Dante=Adam, Alzina=Allura]

 

Akira loved speed.

Accelerating his motorcycle in the darkness of the city was his favorite activity when the purple hour began. While the purple hour was a tradition practically sacred to everyone for about half a century in which the earth began intergalactic negotiations with planets in neighboring other galaxies, Akira enjoyed the sound of his motorcycle engine in the dark streets dimly lit with multicolored neon-fluorescents.

He knew that in the purple hour on certain days of the month it was a bit dangerous for humans to go out to the streets because new hordes of galactic beings came to earth to visit or to trade, and sometimes some rebel forces were problematics and pretended to have enough power to colonize some sector of the earth and generate chaos, and that's why the government recommended to the humans a lot of discretion in the matter, but deep down Akira didn't give a shit about that.

Many things were shit since Tadashi and Dante confessed that he wasn't only adopted, but that he also had extraterrestrial blood running through his veins.

And not any blood type. Because the universe seemed to be against him in every fucking moment, and Akira was half-human, and half Galra.

His mother was apparently a pure galra and his father a human, who although he remembered correctly was flight teacher of Tadashi and Dante when they started as cadets in the old Garrison program that now didn't exist, and had been replaced by a new center that also worked as the main source of communication between earth and the rest of the universe.

But the point, was that the Galra empire was a power race with a lot of military power which they used to conquer free planets and enslave them. They were basically the worst plague in the entire universe and Akira couldn't believe that he was a descendant of such an unpleasant race. For a change there were rebellious Galras who were against what their race did to the rest of the planets and beings in the galaxies, but they were very few and not enough to end the real problem itself. And while the Milky Way and the nearby galaxies with most free planets coexisted peacefully and had mutual aid treaties in case of war, it had been many centuries since that part of the universe had known the news of what the galra did, and even then there hadn't been registered any military galra ship approaching.

So earth was still safe from any kind of imminent attack.

So Akira didn't give a shit about the purple hour because four of his nineteen years of life had been spent driving his motorcycle through the darkness of the city, just at that famous hour and he had never suffered any kind of mishap.

Or at least not until that night.

Dante had advised him to be careful while Tadashi directly told him to not leave the house, but Akira didn't feel that their concern was to become a reality.

As he approached one of the streets on the outskirts of the city that were very close to the road of the galactic station, his goggles almost suffocating the skin around his eyes and his aviator jacket fighting brutally against the wind, a very loud noise caused him to deconcentrate in the handling of his motorcycle a few seconds before that from an alley a body went flying through the air.

And in a really slowly way, time seemed to stop before his eyes as his eyebrows almost touched his forehead, before a body that had flown out of the alley passed before his eyes until it ended up crashing into a fence on the other side of the street. Everything happened quickly, and at the same time slow enough so that Akira could see the body of a brown-skined boy with brown hair and curls fly in front of his motorcycle, and for only seconds the boy's body didn't colpase against his bike.

Akira just kept driving his motorcycle a few meters ahead before, with the help of his left foot and leg, he moved his bike to the side while pressing the brake. The wheels of his vehicle sounded painfully against the pavement as he abruptly stopped, but it didn't matter when a wheel was something that could be changed, but whatever had happened to that boy _couldn't wait_.

Again, another rumble echoed in the practically abandoned street, and a flash blinded him a few seconds before a kind of white beam was fired in the direction of the curly boy who almost hit his motorcycle. And to Akira's surprise, the boy was already standing on his two feet for when the lightning bolt was fired, and with a kind of galactic pistol, one of those that were trafficked on the black market because human beings were prohibited from buying and selling those, the brown-skinned boy counterattacked by stopping the shot that was about to hit him very cleanly on the forehead and make his brain explode. Akira whistled to himself pretty impressed with the accuracy of the shot that boy had, but apparently he whistled loud enough to have the full attention of that strange who was wearing a baggy jacket and ripped jeans.

And the feeling was weird, when the chocolate curls guy looked at him and seemed to have seen his guardian angel and savior. Akira felt a little adrenaline rush through his body, as if he had been injected with energy and suddenly wanted to accelerate his motorcycle and driving without stopping and until the engine melted and the neon lights of the city were blinded by the dawn.

"Hey, you!" The boy yelled at him, but because Akira's brain was not working properly since he saw the guy's face and found him attractive, Akira looked at his sides as if the chocolate-curled boy wasn't yelling at him but to another person. When in the street they were literally alone with whatever it was in that alley shooting in the direction of the curly boy who had good sense in fashion.

Suddenly, another shot was in the direction of the attractive guy and he took from his, back pocket?, a second galactic gun that Akira was completely sure was illegal to have, and stopped the shot before it hit his right leg. After that, the boy ran in Akira's direction dodging two more shots and returning three back in the direction of the alley.

"Ya mind give me a ride?!" the boy asked with some desperation, and before Akira could respond, his heart quickened and his breathing shortened when a shot aimed at his own head blinded him for a few seconds, before the curly boy used his super aim to block the shots. And then without warning he simply climbed into the back of Akira's motorcycle at the same time he used both guns to counteract the attacks that were fired from somewhere in that damn alley. "Come on, pretty boy, turn this thing on! Or do you prefer to die incinerated?! Come on, dude!" Everything was so sudden that Akira could barely react and suppress his shock, until the curly boy used one of his hands to shake his shoulder and rush him, while using his other hand to stop more shots.

His life was apparently in danger because of a stranger, but the injection of adrenaline did nothing but grow when his soul returned to his body and his instincts were all on alert and his foot melted against the accelerator. The engine purred playfully before roaring like a lion and carrying them very fast away from that street. The curly boy had an arm around Akira's waist while on the other hand he had most of his torso turned to be more comfortable in firing his galactic weapon in the direction of a few shots that still came from the alley, but that they no longer presented a problem as big as when they were practically still facing it nearby.

Akira had driven through these streets more times than he remembered, and had never experienced such a trauma and unreal situation like that before. The stranger assuming that no more shots would come, seemed to put those weapons from wherever he took them in the back of his jeans, and settled comfortably on the seat and threw his body against Akira's back as if it were a dead weight, even though one of his was arms still encircled around his waist.

Akira drove his motorcycle at a more normal but fast pace, and made sure to return to more populated streets in the downtown neighborhoods, and although they were in the purple hour, Akira didn't consider those streets, now, as dangerous as the streets on the outskirts of the city after what they had lived fifteen minutes ago.

"Is fine here, pretty boy. You can leave me here if you want." The stranger spoke over his ear to be heard. Akira thought for a few seconds before deciding to drive to his own house. Tadashi and Dante were possibly at work and there would be nobody and Akira could get the stranger talking to him about what the hell that shit of situation had been, and nothing better than the privacy of a house than in a possibly dangerous street.

The curly boy didn't ask questions when Akira didn't answer and decided to continue to a more private neighborhood and to an establishment among those houses that were practically mansions.

"Um," the boy said quietly when Akira slowed down his motorcycle when they were arriving at the destination agreed upon by his own ideas. It didn't take long until the vehicle climbed on the sidewalk of his house and the garage door opened to receive his motorcycle. "Listen, pretty boy, you're hot and everything with the bad boy style on the motorcycle and that but I'm not an easy bi boy, you know?"

Akira stopped the motorcycle on the side of the garage and as soon as he realized that Dante's car wasn't there, he breated peacefully. That night he was lucky, if he didn't count the part where he almost died in a gunfight, of course.

"You won't be able to sleep with me without having invited me to dinner first, ya know, pretty boy."

"What the fuck are you talking about" Akira got off the bike and crossed his arms over his chest looking in the curly boy's direction, who didn't get off the motorcycle for some reason.

"Buddy, you literally brought me to your place."

"Wasn't it logical?" Akira frowned. "I saw you fly in front of my bike before hitting a fence and then get up to return shots in the middle of an abandoned street. And I want to know what the heck that was. "

"Oh.........." the curly boy seemed to understand something, but then he simply smiled slyly and moved his eyebrows in Akira's direction. "So basically, you're worried about me, huh, hottie?"

"You stopped shots that went right to your head's direction."

"You're so worried that you brought me to your mansion to be my nurse. Well thought out, cute boy, well thought out. "

"And you also got on my bike without permission."

"I can't believe I seduced a beautiful and rich boy in seconds with my incredible guns."

Akira began to lose his patience slowly.

"Whatever you say, sharpshooter. But I need answers. "

The curly boy sighed before looking at his sides in search of something, and after a few seconds realizing that what he was looking for was not there, he relaxed his shoulders a bit and got off the bike, but also laid his butt against it to have something to lean on.

It wasn't necessary, but his attractive side was showing off and Akira was weak with tall, brown with sharp jaws boys.

"Listen pretty boy, my name is Leandro and I'm escaping from some government guys who work for the intergalactic base of Central who want to recruit me for the experiment of a new weapon that earth is preparing to go against the Galra, which according to reliable sources are approaching Andromeda. I know it's crazy, but my older sister works there and I even graduated from the pilot school of the old Garrison program, and since then they have taken me into account. Not to brag but I was pretty good in my old days." The boy, Leandro, smirked in a smug way before turning serious again and looking at Akira with concern. "And I'm not the only person who's escaping from that experiment. A few days ago I had a meeting similar to what we had tonight and a girl named Alzina helped me to escape. And hear me out 'cause this is the funny part!"

"Is some part even funny?" Akira frowned before putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Hush!" Leandro shushed him before grinning widely. "Alzina told me that those who attack us to kill aren't agents of the government, but aliens who know that we are valuable for the project of the weapon that could defeat the Galra."

"I still don't see the funny part, I even think the thing is getting worse."

"As I was saying," Leandro glared at him. "It's funny because while I had to avoid sedative needles, on the other side I receive direct shots towards my fucking head."

"Is any side even worth it?"

"That my buddy, is the question I was waiting for!" Leandro exclaimed raising both hands to make a motion of how happy he was that Akira understood him. "I have no fucking idea which side is better or if one is worth the fucking suffering!"

"Fair enough."

Leandro was silent for a few seconds before looking up in Akira's direction with a little curiosity.

"So... are you gonna tell me your name or do you prefer me to kiss you and have sex without knowing how name I should moan?"

Akira choked on his own breath before responding a bit stunned.

"Are you always so direct?"

"Always, baby." Leandro smiled. "Also, your ponytail is attractive as hell."

"I didn't need to know, but thanks to you I won't be able to see it as before."

"Oh, did your ponytail looked like the adorable type to you? Because it's adorable. Not as hot as your ass driving this motorcycle, but acceptable. "

"Acceptable? Like your sensual way of shooting so accurately?" Akira counterattacked without knowing what he was saying. But for his luck Leandro seemed to stay blank for a few seconds and his cheeks got hot. "My name is Akira, by the way."

Confidence seemed to return to the curly boy.

"Oh, hot name for hot guy. I like it."

Akira sighed in defeat, but for a change the corner of his lips lifted up just a little.

"Are you gonna stop flirting for a second? You are in a serious situation, in case you don't remember. "

"Oh, Akira, don't be a party pooper." Leandro sighed dramatically. "Besides, you brought me to your house. Clearly you want me to spend the night here and as for the moment I have no idea where to go, I will accept your offer very happily."

"In that case," Akira nodded toward one of the doors that led to a hallway where his room was, which fortunately was far from Tadashi's and Dante's. "My room's over there."

"Oh, this keeps getting interesting." Leandro smiled slyly before walking to Akira's side towards the door.

"Don't have weird ideas. Even though you're attractive and I like boys, I'm not going to have sex with you." Akira clarified, and although Leandro blushed a little, he pouted. "I just met you a few hours ago, and it was during a galactic gun battle, and thinking about it, I'm curious to know where you bought those guns."

"I didn't buy them." Leandro gave a low chuckle. "I stole them from my sister."

"Well, that's worse in many ways."

"Maybe?" Leandro agreed. "But they saved my life many times and saved our lives tonight. C'mon, give them some credit."

Akira sighed in spite of himself. They had already reached his room and Leandro had run to his couch on which he threw himself, making himself comfortable.

"Do you know what you will do?"

"Maybe I'll try to contact my sister and find out if this government weapon will put my life at risk or not. I'm a little scared that they're looking for me so desperately to the point of use sedatives on needles, but maybe it's because it's important and nobody else can do the job?.... You know? Maybe we're about to enter in time of war and we don't even know it."

Akira leaned back on his bed and closed his eyes for a few seconds, which was crazy. He was with a total stranger in his house and in his room and wasn't afraid of something bad happening to him. The stranger had generated so much confidence that he didn't even consider the fact that maybe he had put a psychopath in his room, but something in Leandro was screaming at him to trust, that everything would be fine and Akira was weak, and he had to pay attention to his instincts, that in the end were the only thing he had.

"Hey, Leandro..." on the other side of the room Leandro muttered a statement for Akira to know he was listening to him. "I don't know what part of your story is real or fake and I still have many questions but... I wouldn't mind, you know, give you a ride on my bike and maybe help you until you decide what to do. It's not like I don't have more important things to do but, I don't know, I feel it's important to help you."

"Aw, Akira, man, my man, I think I have feelings for you."

"I'm serious." Akira felt his cheeks burn. "But if you don't want…"

"Oh, of course I accept!" Leandro laughed from the couch, a big smile on his lips. "We're also a great team, don't you think? You drive and I shoot, not even the government working with the bad guys could go against us."

Akira gave a small giggle that was accompanied by one of Leandro's own.

The situation seemed very delicate and not something that they should be laughing about, but Leandro was something else and Akira was sure that maybe if he followed the steps of this boy he could make sense to some things in his own life that had a void which needed be filled. And what better than an adventure with a stranger to discover new aspects of himself that he needed to explore? Akira hated his heritage galra, but he knew that his strength and reflexes were more of an aspect of that blood running in his veins and activating his wild senses than anything else, and maybe, just maybe, it wasn't that bad at all and he could use that strength to help Leandro until the boy discovered what to do.

And for a change, Tadashi and Dante weren't there to tell him what to do or to disagree with his own decision.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [x]
> 
> Leandro slept with big a smile, knowing that at least now Alzina and he weren't alone because miraculously they had found one of the paladins who had also been selected for the experiment of the weapon that would defeat the galra, and now they only needed to search for the other two that remained.


End file.
